


Let's Play a Game

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: All Eliza wants to do is play and, unfortunately for the people who are there to work, she's going to play.





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited sequel to Daddy's Little Girl

Eliza slurped down the chocolate shake that Uncle George had bought her, sitting on the long bench while waiting for Daddy to get out of his meeting. She cast her gaze about the room, taking in all of the important and high ranking alphas. Even though they were all grown ups and the same rank within society that she is, they still treated her with lots of respect. Eliza may be young, but she’s not stupid. 

See, they call Uncle George “uncle” but actually he’s more like Grandpa George. Uncle George flows better so they’re going to keep calling him that. The point is, all of these Alphas here don’t want to risk upsetting Uncle George, because he’s much more important than they are. And nicer, she’s seen how some of these people treat people like Papa. They don’t mean to do in front of kids, but they also probably don’t realize that it’s not right. Kids see a lot more than the adults think.

When they go to fancy gatherings, Eliza sees things that are very strange to her. Without consulting their omegas, the alphas make every single decision, while the omegas just smile and nod. In their house, the kids have a running theory that if there  _ was _ a boss of the house (which there isn’t, Papa and Daddy are equal), it wouldn’t be Daddy. Papa is certainly the boss, only he lets Daddy do  _ some  _ things for himself. 

Eliza allowed her mind to wander until she got a brain freeze in which case she took the straw out of her mouth and scrunched up her nose. Suddenly bored of sitting there waiting, Eliza decided that she wants to play a game. She’s going to call it “Spy”.

The rules of this game are simple: Don’t get caught, don’t get told on, and figure out as many secret things as possible. Last night, Eliza overheard Papa talking to Daddy about some bill that was trying to get passed, and Papa didn’t want it passed, but he doesn’t know everything about it and it’s kind of stressing him out. Eliza loves helping out Papa, after all Daddy  _ does _ say that he’s the best person in the world and Eliza would have to agree with him on that. So, for this reason the mission of Spy is to figure out everything she can about the bill before Daddy and Uncle George get out of their meeting!

Eliza stood up and threw away her empty shake, knowing that the best spies drink Sprite. She took a dollar bill out of her hoodie pocket and put it into the machine. The machine was a newer version, but Eliza didn’t care to pay too much attention to it. She picked her chosen drink and grabbed the can when it popped out. Afterwards she cast her gaze once more to the senators, certain that at least one person would know the details about the bill.

Hmm, but something’s off… oh yeah! Spies have recording equipment. She reached into her pocket and grabbed Uncle George’s phone. She’ll just record her conversations on this.

With everything ready for the game to being she pressed the record button, after making sure that the phone had maximum battery life, and set about her mission. She put the phone up to her mouth and spoke into it, “Mission log number thirty-seven. Agent Ellie signing in.” She decided to use that name as her spy name. All spies have different names than their real ones. “It’s been four minutes since Daddy went into his meeting, and I have to pee but I’m waiting to go until Daddy gets out. To satisfy my curiosity until then I’m going undercover to spy on these senators.” With that she put the phone back in her pocket and walked up to the first alpha she saw.

This was an alpha female, looked to be about Uncle Laf’s age. She was looking down at her phone and chewing her gum loudly. Eliza walked up and tapped on her side, effectively gaining her attention. The alpha smiled kindly at her, it could be noted and was noted by Eliza that this same alpha female smacked her male omegan mate at a party last week for no reason. Eliza watched, and was thankful that her parents loved each other. She knew for certain that Daddy would rather cut off his own hand than hit Papa. The alpha said, “Hi sweetie!” In a falsely sweet voice, “Are you looking for your mommy?” 

Eliza knew how to be sweet too, “No! Daddy is in a meeting with Uncle George and I wanted to talk to people!” The Alpha nodded, well aware that this kid is connected with George Washington. 

She glanced down at her phone before asking, “Well what do you want to talk about?”

“Politics!” Eliza cheered.

The Alpha laughed, “It doesn’t come as too much surprise that the daughter of Senator Jefferson is interested in politics.” She noted. Eliza just kept on smiling, even though she didn’t really like this lady. The lady hummed, “Well what kind of politics do you want to talk about?” 

“Gossip.” She answered, figuring that that was the best place for her to start.

“Well, I heard,” The Alpha leaned in secretively, “That there’s a new bill on the floor that going to silence omegas.” 

That didn’t fit right with Eliza, “How?” She wondered. The Alpha shrugged, and Eliza figured that she got all she could out of this one. She waved goodbye to the mean lady and moved on to a short male alpha reading a book. He radiated vibes that just screamed “don’t talk to me.” Eliza was going to talk to him. He said something mean about Papa the other day when Papa and Daddy were on the other side of the room and couldn’t hear him. 

“Hi.” Eliza interrupted him, and when he looked at her his gaze was positively unfriendly.

He looked back down at his book and proceeded to ignore the young girl, which upset Eliza to no end. How dare he say that Papa doesn’t pay attention to his children because he was too busy screwing every high ranking alpha (whatever that means) and then turn her away without so much as a hi back!

Sometimes spies need to play dirty to get the information that they need, “If you don’t want me to tell Uncle George what you said about Papa then you should play with me.” That certainly got this man’s attention. Uncle George is not a good enemy to have at all. 

He sighed and put down the book, “Hi.” He responded curtly, giving her his full attention.

“I wanted to talk about the new bill.” She informed, giving him her most childlike smile, “What do you know about it?”

“Only a little. I know that it plans on taking away omegan rights to vote, which in my opinion is a good thing.” Of course it is. Eliza didn’t want to pollute her mind being in this man’s presence any longer and so she wandered off again. 

She took a big sip of her sprite as she considered who to go to next, surely that’s not all she can figure out. Then she caught sight of the best thing she could have at this moment, John Adams. He was also pretty important, but Papa hates him, so Eliza hates him too. She wondered what he was doing here but decided it didn’t matter. She’s going to talk to him about the bill anyway. She skipped up to him, interrupting his conversation with a pretty young alpha wearing too much makeup in Eliza’s opinion.

She grinned at him and he scowled down at her, well aware that she would bother him until he played whatever game she wanted to play. He dismissed the other lady and knelt down to look at her, and she new he was fully prepared to talk to her.

“Hi.” She said sweetly. 

“Get on with it kid. What do you want?” He didn’t sound in the mood for her games, so she cut to the chase.

“I just wanted to know something so I could play a game with Philly later.” She cast her gaze down, playing the part of the bashful child.

“What?” 

“The game is called congress.” She faked, “And Philly told me that if we wanna play we should play in secret from Papa and Daddy, so I wanted to know if there are any new bills going on that we could play pretend and some alphas told me some stuff but not enough for the game.” She finished her rambling and looked up him expectantly.

“If I tell you about the bill will you leave me alone?” He checked. Eliza gave him a thumbs up and a big smile, “It’s being put to vote next week, and it’s goal is to repeal several rights already given to omegas.”

“Is that constitutional?” She wondered, only knowing that word because she lives in the same house as Papa and Daddy.

The man shrugged, “Not really, but it hasn’t been voted unconstitutional yet, and unless someone catches it, it should go through without a problem.” That was all she needed to know. She pressed stop on the recorder and bid the mean man goodbye.

By the time she returned to the bench Daddy was waiting for her. He looked at her suspiciously, “What did you do?” 

She gave him a big hug and said, “I helped Papa!” Then she handed him the phone for him to listen to. He put it next to his ear and held out his hand for her to grab. They walked to the next building while he listened and when it finished he texted the file to Papa. 

“Thanks kid. What did that man say about Alex?” He checked, and of course he would pick up on that. The only person more interested in protecting Papa from anything bad ever happening to him is Daddy.

Eliza only shrugged, “I don’t know. It seemed like a good thing to say.” Daddy looked at her like he didn’t quite believe her but he didn’t press it. Instead they met up with Uncle George and Daddy let him listen in on what “Agent Ellie” did. Eliza didn’t like lying to Daddy, it’s just that Daddy gets hurt when people are mean to Papa too, even if he doesn’t show it. Eliza doesn’t want to hurt Daddy, so she’ll keep that secret to herself. 

They stopped walking by a bathroom so Eliza could go while Daddy and Uncle George talked about grown up stuff. Afterwards they continued on their way to the next destination. Eventually Eliza got tired of walking, and demanded that Uncle George pick her up. After giving Daddy an almost hopeless look and receiving an uncaring shrug in reply, Uncle George did as demanded. 

This vacation was turning out to be quite fun for Eliza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kids see more than people think


End file.
